chronofandomcom-20200222-history
The Hero Appears
The Hero Appears is the tenth chapter of Chrono Trigger. Walkthrough Crono is back on Truce Canyon in the Middle Ages, with the other two players (Lucca, Marle, and/or Robo). While Crono is in the Canyon, he'll encounter some Imp Hawks, and two more Green Imps playing Roundillo Ball. Around town, people have been talking about this so-called hero. When they get to Guardia Castle, they find out that King Guardia XXI is wounded, and Queen Leene is standing beside him, 24/7. In the Knight's Quarters, lots of Soldiers are wounded. Also, the Master of Kitchens has his hands full, trying to make some food to cure the King. When the players get to Zenan Bridge, the Commander and his squad are trying to make sure no Fiends breakthrough. :Tip: Remember, you can collect a free Shelter from the right shaking bush in the Guardia Forest every time you cross it. ''Note: This must take place, days or weeks after Queen Leene was saved because Zenan Bridge was completely destroyed before.'' The Commander says, there is no food, they're starving. Head back to the Castle and talk to the Chef. He'll refuse to give the food to Crono, but as you want to leave the castle, the Master of Kitchens comes, and gives you a Spiced Jerky to give to the Troops, and gives Crono a Strength Capsule for himself. He asks Crono to deliver the Commander a message, namely "If you see that no good brother of mine, tell him he better come back alive.". Go back to the Bridge, and give the Jerkey to the Commander. You'll see that two of the Troops that are guarding the Bridge are wounded. Another Soldier comes, and says Magus's troops have launched their attack, while the Commander replies to just hold their position, as they can't lose the Bridge. The Commander asks Crono for his help, say yes (as if you had any choice), and he'll give you a Golden Helm. Some Skeletons are seen on the bridge killing Soldiers. Some strange looking Fiend appears and introduces himself as Ozzie, one of Magus's three Generals (You probably recognize him if you talked to the mayor of Medina Village, of which Ozzie is an ancestor). Use Magic against the Skeletons. After Ozzie gets in a pickle (for the first of many times), chase him to another part of the Bridge, and fight more Skeletons. After you defeated them, and Ozzie gets in a pickle again, he glides to the end of the Bridge. Ozzie uses his Magic to capture all the dead Soldiers and puts them together to create Zombor, after which Ozzie flees. You can use Lucca's Fire and Crono's Light to defeat the Lower Body, while you can use Marle's Ice and/or Robo's Darkness to defeat the Upper Body. Just make sure to defeat the lower body first, as it can use a KO-Tech if the Upper Body is dead first. After he's is dead, you can check up on the Commander. He will thank you for the work, but if they don't defeat Magus, it's an empty victory. That's your next mission. There is a small town, called Dorino. You can go rest at the Inn, see Toma get money from the Elder so Toma can get the Rainbow Shell for him, let Toma tell you a story at the Inn, buy stuff at the Market, or trade a Naga Bromade (found in a drawer in the Manolia Cathedral) to the old man at the Residence for a Magic Capsule. ''Note: From your first visit to the Middle Ages, in the Cathedral, there is a hidden Naga Bromade in the drawls, in the south-western part of the Fiend Outpost, the room with three Treasure Chests together.'' More southern there is another town called Porre (you probably been there in the Present), and there are another Market, Inn, and the Tavern which is another location Toma is. Tata is the legendary hero, and his house can be seen, in the south-eastern part of Porre. Your main goal, for now, is to go to the Cursed Woods. The Cursed Woods contain, Edible Frogs, and Fangtooths. Be sure to find treasure in the woods as well. Behind the bushes in the North part of the forest, there is a little shelter place, with a bed. That is Frog's house because he appears and greets Crono and the others. Once Crono tells him that King Guardia is wounded, Frog gets sad and tells him to leave him alone for now. He also tells you, if you need to defeat Magus, he needs to legendary Masamune, a sword. He also needs the Hero's Badge, but Tata has it. Head to the Denadoro Mountains, to locate that sword. ''Note: If you wish so, you can go directly to the Danadoro Mountains without gathering the knowledge of why you should go there (meaning out of curiosity) and collect the sword, but you still have to go to Frog and Porre afterward before you can progress any further.'' Category:Chapter